Thargons!
by RougeNubnub
Summary: Smith Cooper October 2nd, 3307 Coopers going to Sagittarius A When he passes by the Pleiades nebula and he get abducted!


Thargons

October 2, 3307 Space travel The new trend now after the first space ship was made in September 1976 the spaceships enhanced every 100 years from 1976 till now it took 7 years to make the new spaceship and the first pilot is named smith cooper but cooper for short, cooper brave but scared he had known from the last pilot that making jumps over 100 light years can deform your body but it's said this spaceship can do that and not deform your body so the day he's about to launch his ship is a ASP Scout IV it had the best thrusters, a lot of storage, and state of the art life support, one weakness was the heat shields so he was sure it wouldn't be able to launch so he the engineer but she said it was fine so cooper debated if he should tell the head engineer but the head director told him get into the shuttle were in 10 mins so he went to the shuttle to get suited up and he sat down in the and he knew something was wrong but he didn't think it was important and then the countdown began 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Launch! He was being pushed into his seat while his thrusters were demolishing his fuel but he had tons of it so he didn't worry also he has a fuel generator which turns the sun's heat and uv's into liquid fuel. Traveling at 100,000 light year a second too Sagittarius a cooper wanted too know what the Sagittarius a is so he read on it right after he was in space Sagittarius a is a bright and very compact astronomical radio source at the center of the Milky Way, near the border of the constellations Sagittarius and Scorpius it would take 7940 ± 420 7860±140±40 PC, "pc cooper said let me see what that is, Parsec is a unit of length used to measure large distances to astronomical objects outside the Solar System. A parsec was defined as the distance at which one astronomical unit subtends an angle of one arc second, but it has been redefined in 2015 to exactly 648000 astronomical units. One parsec is equal to about 3.26 light-years (31 trillion km or 19 trillion miles) in length." then all of a sudden his light flickered then it shut off, also his computer and importantly his emergency. cooper thought it was fine but he check his navigation system and he realized that he was next the Pleiades nebula and he remember the head engineer said when you pass Pleiades you will lose your power I don't know why but the nebula takes your power. He noticed he was moving backwards so he went to the other side of the ship and looked he was being sucked into a black hole so he flew towards the captain's deck tripping over wires, tools, and machines, when he finally reached too the deck he was almost sucked into the black hole but just before he pushed the button to get help from planet earth he got knocked out. Cooper knocked out, he woke up sometime later and saw no black hole so he asked himself "what happened" so he checked his navigation system and it said unknown but he saw a huge structure behind him and his ship and also a wooden flower shaped ship coming towards hams fast then the speed of light cooper started thrusting his engines away but the Pleiades nebula sucked all his power away so he just hid in his ship, a few seconds later he felt his ship moving so he peeked through the window and a faint stream of dust was coming from the flower shaped ship and mine while the ship was pulling me he was thinking what to do so he got his laser pistol and he realized his computer still had power so he went on there and search up a flower shaped space shuttle and it said it was a udo and he was looking at another dude who saw it and he called it thargons a huge loud pound hit his ship and it made a hole another pound broke through, skinny guys wearing black skin suits with huge heads grabbed cooper and put a black hood on him covering his eyes then knocked out by a guns stock, later he woke up, a hood was still over him, but a low screechy voice spoke "learn our language and knowledge as reward for finding this palace" in English and then cooper's brain hurt he could feel it moving and pushing his skull inside of his head being knocked out by his own brain, he woke up in a white room with infinite space around him his head hurting, just wanting to rest on a nice comfortable soft bed. He lied on the ground head pounding just wanting to go to sleep. 5 years past no connection from Pilot Cooper said head director so he sent a search party full of spaceships looking for him. 1 year later cooper awoke and his ship outside of the black hole, ship fully repaired and when he looked a flower shaped ship was going into the black hole. So the only thing Cooper could do was go back to earth.


End file.
